Enslaved Odyssey to the West: PULSE
by MorriganD'eamon1993
Summary: 200 years after the fall of humanity nature has reclaimed the earth only a fraction of society remains in scattered tribes across the globe. A brutish wild loner known only known as Monkey has survived on his own all his life until circumstance leads to him becoming bound in body and mind to a young man with a strange name and is taken on a long journey of life, death and rebirth.


**ENSLAVED: ODYSSEY TO THE WEST**

**Pulse**

**Prologue: Captured.**

"So what did you say your name was big Guy?"

Monkey didn't respond.

He had never been one for small talk so he just got what people needed and they gave him what he needed, fuel or food was good enough and then he would carry on his road to nowhere his _ride _a custom built motorbike being his only company.

He could never stay in one place for too long. Too many People gathered in one place was just asking for trouble, people being in danger especially with the world how it was, and the slavers targeting towns.

No town was safe in one place for too long. After the synthetic uprising and the Ascension crisis two centuries ago the planet had become a very dangerous place, with the mechs, slavers and the…infected.

The infected… These creatures were thankfully nocturnal but the Ascension project which was originally made to enhance humans in the old times had twisted their bodies and made them feral insane monstrosities with an infectious bite that killed within hours. Ascension had succeeded in creating a new form of life…but those things bred faster than anyone could keep count.

All colonies made sure they had some form of protection from the creatures, but it usually didn't last long which made the nights progressively harder.

Colonies tended to travel in convoys constantly on the move, no more than a few hundred people each; towns were simply non-existent due to the constant threat of an attack. The only real city left was Haven, a strung together mash of old skyscrapers a sprawling markets which Monkey had done deals with on multiple occasions.

Haven was the safest place Monkey knew. It was heavily armed and most slaves ships didn't stand a chance against the cannons surrounding the city.

Monkey had just risked a trek through hostile mech territory had just been out to get a power cell for some guy at a large Market community he had stopped at to resupply and rest, although he had to get his hands dirty with some stray mechs.

"Just Call me Monkey" He responded, hoisting the oil drum over to the awaiting bike, he heard the man chuckle.

"Monkey huh?" The man at the stall teased, "Anyway Thanks for the power cell, these things are worth a lifetime's worth of supplies, and you really helped a lot of people by getting it, you sure fuels all you want, I've got food?"

Monkey ignored him as he opened the petrol port on the side of the bike; he had risked getting his ass shot off by mechs for those batteries and if he was a little pissed about it the guy would have to get used to being frozen out after all that.

"Excuse me Mr,"

Monkey felt something pull at the sash around his waist, making him look down.

A small girl in a handmade yellow flowery dress and short brown hair was smiling up at him with large brown eyes, holding up a tiny old bean bag dog.

"Oh… hey," Monkey greeted, trying to sound as non-threatening as he could despite wondering why the kid was bothering him.

He wasn't sure why the kid was being so friendly, it wasn't like he had helped her in anyway…people were strange to him sometimes but he wouldn't ignore the child.

"This is for you, for getting that power cell to fix my mama's medicine machine,"

Monkey looked back towards a small hand built house behind the market stall, where a young sickly woman was standing in the shaded doorway smiling at them, a small white IV drip connecting her hand to a mobile medical mech.

The little girl held up the small dog, smiling all the while as Monkey reached hesitantly for it.

His hand closed around the dog taking it from the girl's tiny palm.

"Thanks," Monkey whispered with a somewhat surprised expression, a warm feeling spreading in his chest.

"Masie, go back inside with Mama" The man called from the counter, the girl, Masie smiled at Monkey again before running back to the house.

Monkey looked down at the bean bag dog, a strange feeling building in his chest, the feeling he'd done some good. He let out a sigh, such moments were always fleeting.

.O.

"Look, Yuki, I know you need to get back before nightfall, but I don't have enough fuel to make the journey..."

Yuki felt his face get hot with frustration, the package he was holding was extremely important and he needed to get it back to his village before the slavers began their rounds, or the infected caught him.

"Look, I got your damn supplies, is it too much to ask for a ride?" Yuki, almost yelled in frustration, he gestured towards the truck, "Look, my village is only sixty miles from here if we use the truck, you can get there and back before nightfall,"

"Sorry kid, I just can't risk it" The trader said as he made his way back to a small hut, "But you know, If you start running now, you just might make it before the infected wake up, good luck!"

Yuki watched as the man slammed the hut door behind him, "Asshole!" he hissed under his breath.

There was no time, he couldn't risk losing the package he currently carried in his hip satchel, and the market had just as many thieves as it did traders.

"Yuki!" a small voice called, catching the young man's attention, he looked down to see...

"Masie!" Yuki said with undisguised delight before kneeling down to hug her.

The little girl reciprocated the hug by looping her little arms around Yuki's neck.

"You came back" Masie said with a smile, "Daddy will want to see you mama too, and...," Masie began, but was cut off when he saw Yuki shake his head.

"I can't stay long Masie, I have to get back before night-time" Yuki said, he would have wanted to stay longer and catch up with her parents, his dad was good friends with his father who was responsible for salvaging the dialysis machine Masie's mother needed, Yuki's father had offered Leland, Marie and Masie a home in his wind farm village which was safer than the market, but Leland always refused, his family were happy where they were.

Masie's expression was less than pleased; the disappointment in her eyes was more than obvious, "Um...that man over there has a big bike," she said, pointing behind her.

Yuki narrowed his eyes and peeked behind her. She hadn't lied, the bike was there, but his gaze was drawn to the man sitting on it, revving the engine, He looked rough, almost frightening, his hair was spiked and fair and it was hard to place his age due to the scars and brands he had on his body.

His face was rugged and he had a few well-placed scars, but the most noticeable feature was his eyes; blue as the sky and contrasting vividly against the red war paint that was smeared around them.

Yuki couldn't be choosy, the man had a bike, and he looked like he could be adequate protection as well, but the man's strong muscles could most likely turn on him and he wasn't sure he wanted to take that chance.

"He's a nice man, he helped get the power cell mommy needed," Masie explained, smiling.

Yuki wasn't sure whether he could take a seven year old girl's word on this one, but the guy most likely did it for supplies, and Yuki had supplies to offer at the village, _Hell...why not,_ Yuki started forward, Masie trailing close behind, when he reached the man, he extended an arm to tap his shoulder.

.O.

"Excuse me," someone, tapping his shoulder and making Monkey flinch in surprise.

"Hey!" Monkey growled spinning around to see who had poked him, and found a pair of sharp green almond shaped eyes eyeing him warily between bangs of russet coloured hair.

The boy had to be just out of his teens and at least a foot shorter than Monkey would be standing up, and quite slim. His clothes looked handmade, a dark grey long sleeved t-shirt rolled up to the elbows, old dark coloured jeans and boots and a brown satchel that hung over his shoulders and resting at his hip. Monkey could make out a bulge in the satchel.

"I'm sorry, I just need some help" The boy mumbled, backing away from Monkey's glare.

The larger man stared the younger male down; "You're from the eastern sector aren't you…from the mountains not far from here?" Monkey asked, his eye's narrowing, he could already feel the request coming.

"Yes…how did you…ah…I need your help," The boy asked hopefully with a sigh.

Monkey shrugged, the corners of his mouth pulling down into a _sorry, can't help you_ grimace, before he revved up the engine.

"Wait!" the boy called over the engine and grabbing Monkey's arm, causing the bigger man to snarl and pull away.

"Please," The boy pleaded.

Monkey rolled his eyes, really just wanted to get moving already.

"Look, It's getting late and even if I wanted to help I'm going in the opposite direction anyway" Monkey said, not looking at the boy. He heard the kid sigh. "Why don't you just bunk up with someone here?"

"Look, I'll never make it back on my own before nightfall and I can't take a chance getting this package back to my village on foot or losing it...I can pay you, gas, parts, food, as much as you need," The boy said walking to the front of the bike to look Monkey in the eye.

Monkey gave him another glare but it didn't seem to work, the boy didn't flinch, his green eyes remained pleading. Monkey couldn't pass this chance up, he sure did need enough food to last him a few more weeks. Defeated he gestured behind him with a jerk of his head

"Fine, Get on and hang on tight" Monkey growled finally, defeated.

The kid smiled, "Thanks, I owe you!" He said brightly before moving round to the back of the bike and Hopping on. He sat on the back, just behind him, unsure whether to actually put his hands on Monkey's waist, it was either that or fall off

"Just hang on to my waist," Monkey grunted over his Shoulder.

The boy gulped and hesitantly placed a hand on Monkey's side, blushing slightly as he felt the bare skin heat up, and feeling as if everyone was looking.

Monkey grinned and revved up the engine, jammed on the brake and made the bike rear up, causing the boy to whimper and wrap his arms around Monkey's waist tightly, the bike thumped back the ground, causing the kid to grip tighter to avoid falling off, He could hear people laughing at the kid who was now shaking and clinging to Monkey's waist like his life depended on it, and pressing his head against Monkey's muscular back.

"I told you to hang on kid," Monkey said matter-of-factly.

The boy cursed to himself through ragged breaths.

"Hey! Take care of Yuki" Masie called, Monkey looked down at her, grinning as she looked up at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Yuki huh...strange name" Monkey said over his shoulder at the boy who was still pressed against his back. He revved the engine so it started again.

Before he could even accelerate a strange noise caught his attention caught Monkey's attention.

He powered down the engine and looked around.

"Hey? What are you doing?" Yuki asked tapping Monkey's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Monkey hissed harshly, "Listen..."

He looked to the sky, a soft whistling sound echoing throughout the area. Yuki heard it too, it was horribly familiar; he had heard it before...well when he was very young but he had heard it.

No one else could hear, they were too busy trading, children were playing in the thick grass, and the crowds were blissfully unaware of the impending danger.

The tearing sound of air being forced through at high speed ripped throughout the area, it was loud enough for people to look to the sky in shock, and the whistling was getting louder and louder, something was very close.

"Shit MOVE!" Monkey roared, grabbing the Yuki's wrist and yanking him off the bike and diving to the ground, his large form covering Yuki protectively.

Something collided with the ground with incredible force, the impact sending a shockwave across the market, people were thrown to the ground screaming and in shock as smoke billowed throughout the market and living areas.

Monkey covered Yuki's head as splinters of wood and shards of metal flew just by their head along with the bike which landed a few feet away on its side but relatively unharmed.

Screaming resounded throughout the crowded market place, "Slaver Mechs!" people were screaming, rushing through the smoke as familiar mechanical chirping reached Monkey's ears.

The boy next to him was in shock, on his knees with his hand clamped over his mouth in horror.

"Mama! Daddy!" A young girl's voice called.

Up ahead walking through the smoke was Masie, she had run back to the stall her father ran that was now smashed into splinters, along with a part of their small house. Through the smoke something was approaching her, a clawed arm raised to strike, followed by two more, even though the smoke Yuki could tell what they were...Slaver Mechs.

"Leave her ALONE!" The Yuki yelled, standing up, and before Monkey could react the boy had rushed ahead, running towards the girl.

"Wait!" Monkey roared, making a grab for the hood on the boys jacket but missing, "shit!"

He needed to get to them before the mechs tore them apart, he looked back at the bike, he needed his weapons.

.O.

"Masie!" Yuki screamed "Masie run!"

The girl whimpered in terror as the mech's approached and began to run towards Yuki, the mechs began to run too, bounding with their clawed arm raised intending to cut the girl down for resisting.

Slinging the bag over his shoulder Yuki, charged towards Masie.

As he reached her he kneeled and pulled her behind him, then activated his wrist console, "Work damn it!" Yuki hissed as he tapped the visual.

A blue shimmer flashed out of the console spreading outwards and hitting the mechs, they stopped in their tracks, and began to convulse wildly, sparks shooting out of them, until after one last big spark, the mechs dropped to the ground, the EMP having shorted them out.

Yuki sighed in relief but knew there were other mechs roaming around the thick smoke.

"Masie, Masie...did they hurt you?" Yuki asked, checking her over for any wounds, but the girl just kept crying.

"Mama...she...she won't," Masie gasped between heavy sobs. Yuki turned his head to look at what remained of Masie's house, the roof was caved in and in the doorway he could see Masie's mother Marie, face down, unmoving.

Yuki covered his mouth as the sickness began to rise, these people were his friends...and the slaver just killed them with no remorse.

"Come one, I'm getting you outta here," Yuki told her, his voice straining as he tried not to vomit at the gruesome sight.

Clutching her trembling hand he led her away from the burning wreckage of her home, her life.

The market was in chaos, bodies were everywhere, and he could see mechs attacking people and gathering up those who surrendered, it was horrifying, the slavers were merciless in their attacks, killing everyone who tried to protect their families, men, women, children...everyone.

"Yuki!" Masie screamed, before hiding behind him, Yuki span around in shock, another mech was closing in on them, it expressionless faceplate observing them, demonic red eyes glowing brighter. Yuki, activated the wrist console again, "Try this!" He yelled mockingly at the mech as it began to approach again, Yuki activated the EMP, only for it to fizzle.

Nothing happened, it wasn't recharged yet.

"Shit!" Yuki screamed, he knelt down in front of Masie, "I'm so sorry...," He looked back at the mech as it began to advance, "Run, HIDE!" Yuki pushed Masie away, she hesitated for a moment then began to run.

Yuki looked up at the mech, it was much too close for him to avoid the strike, he closed his eyes waiting for the killing blow as the mech raised it clawed arm..._Dad...I'm sorry..._

A loud roar of anger and a resounding smashing sound, made Yuki snap his eyes open, the mech was destroyed, its head crushed.

"Yuki!" a familiar voice whispered, a warm hand patted his shoulder and looked up at his saviour.

"You..." Yuki gasped breathlessly. It was Monkey.

Monkey was crouched, his lips curled back into a snarl, he was holding a long metal combat staff which was dented and marked by previous battles.

"Come on," Monkey growled, hauling Yuki to his feet, the boy was in shock and was just staring ahead, "C'mon! Snap out of it" Monkey yelled gripping his shoulders tightly and shaking him.

Yuki was wide eyed, "Masie...we have to find her," he sobbed desperately looking at the area where he last saw Masie run into.

Monkey followed his gaze and saw more mechs run between two houses chasing someone down, "Don't move...I'll get her!" he growled.

Monkey retracted his staff which collapsed into a small golden rod and clipped it onto one of the red battle gauntlets he was wearing and began to move away from Yuki.

"I'm coming too!" Yuki yelled following close behind.

Monkey turned on him, "No, stay here and wait for me don't anywhere until I...I...oh shit," Monkey backed away pulling Yuki with him.

A long shadow was being cast over the market. Yuki dreaded it but he turned his head to see what was casting it...and above them, right above them, was a ship...a slave ship, armed to the teeth.

Everything was deathly silent, the only sound was the ships engines making the ground vibrate. And then another sound, a dull boom, then whistling.

"SHIT!" Monkey yelled, the whistling sound suddenly grew louder and without warning, Monkey slammed into Yuki, sending the boy skittering across the ground just as the missle hit about ten meters away.

Monkey felt the heat from the explosion which was quickly followed by a sensation that was like being hit by a wrecking ball as the shockwave hit him, sending him flying backwards before slamming sideways into a solid stone wall. He heard the crack of his arm as it broke and his shoulder was most likely dislocated.

The pain shot into his shoulder mercilessly. He had broken bones on more than one occasion, but the fact he was winded made it hard not to concentrate on the pain. Gasping he looked around the smoking flaming market.

His vision blurred as adrenaline kicked in, it helped the pain, but not by much, he was going to pass out sooner or later, and he couldn't see Yuki or Masie anywhere...if they had been knocked unconscious by the explosion, the mechs would have got them by now, if not, they were dead.

Black spots appeared in his eyes as his body suddenly became numb, the pain seemed to dull, and finally his vision faded.

.o.

Monkey growled as he opened his eyes, droplets of rain were hitting him, he tried to sit up but he couldn't move, he was moving but he was strapped to a gurney, two people in either side were pushing it, two men, rough mercenary types, with very self-satisfied expressions…evil bastards.

The pain in his arm was back, stinging each time a rain drop hit it, he looked up at the grey sky, trying to concentrate on it but it didn't work, he couldn't take his mind off the throbbing, with a defeated whimper he let his head droop to the side, tears of anger pricking at his eyes, he was done for...the slavers had got him had got him.

He was scared, for the first time since his childhood, he was scared. Part of was telling him that if he hadn't stayed so long, if he hadn't got friendly with that family he would be long gone...but his human nature wouldn't believe it he actually wanted to help.

"We got two more," he heard a slave say, he opened his eyes and saw two other gurneys, strapped to them, were an injured, but very much alive, Yuki and Masie, both were unconscious, and Yuki and a large cut on his forehead, the rain washing the blood down his face in crimson streaks, his chest gently rising and falling, it reassured him, but he was unsure what their fates would be.

The sky above him soon changed to metal as he was loaded onto the slave ship hanger, he could see the slavers had brought his bike aboard.

A loud rumbling caught his attention as the hangar door began to close.

He shut his eyes, trying to remember what the sun looked like, anything to keep him calm, but nothing could make him forget the face his life was over.

A farmiliar sound in the distance caught his attention, a collective eerie howl that always sounded at this time of day…the infected. The slavers heard this and began to wheel the gurneys onto the ship faster with worried murmurs.

The hanger door shut closed with a thump, closing the prisoners to their world, to their freedom...all of them...enslaved.

O.O.O. End of chapter O.O.O

Aaaaaaand on that depressing note I leave you with the prologue of Enslaved Odyssey to the west: Pulse.

I'm thinking a little… I-robot, I am legend, fallout theme here…the world economy is now based on resources alone.

Basically a reimagining of the game with a longer plot and more supporting characters, And I know people are going to be angry at this but I changed Trip to a Male, Yuki, in essence they are the same person, but Yuki is younger and a lot more naive and hot-headed, but still tech savvy, and tends to stay out of fights, I changed her to Yuki because i wanted to see whether I could make the reader empathize with him, and care for him, He may be braver than Trip, but he's just as vulnerable and scared.

Also, i will be exploring Monkey's past in this story more, even going to where he was born (i wont explain anymore than that, spoilers :P) and i will also show the reader how vulnerable he really is under the tough exterior, hopefully without ruining his character...

Anyhoo ill update soon, this is an experiment to whether you can empathise with Yuki and Monkey, and i really hope this go's well.


End file.
